


自私的爱【227】（虾与蒸煮篇）

by yuanwhwaater



Category: 227事件, Event 227, 粉丝 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanwhwaater/pseuds/yuanwhwaater
Summary: 纯属想象，粉丝的心路历程，请勿上升自己（指粉丝）
Relationships: 虾与肖战的相爱相杀
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	自私的爱【227】（虾与蒸煮篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 人设是我自己定的，不要过多带入自己，大家看文图一乐就好

“你个好吃懒做的东西，你看看家里都被你糟蹋成什么样了，我每天都要出去工作，回来还得收拾，这日子怎么过啊。”  
  
略带哭腔的声音从门缝中透过来，带着主人公心中的悲伤与无望。  
  
可随之而起的，是更加愤怒的男声，“你还好意思说我？我每天也在工作，你知不知道压力有多大，现在混口饭吃谁容易啊！我还得担着女儿的学费和房贷，谁来理解我？啊！”  
  
日子有这么难过吗，悦心撇了撇嘴，天天吵也不嫌烦。  
  
她索性拿起手机，开始刷起了微博，今天果然更加爱哥哥一点了呢。  
  
她熟悉的点开了肖战超话，看着哥哥被精修过后在舞台上艳光四射的样子，看着小姐妹们一起赞美哥哥的神颜，和他们一起去打击那些说哥哥不好的人，心中的烦闷也在其中逐渐的退散，取而代之的是做出成绩的自豪感。  
  
果然，今天更爱哥哥一点了呢。  
  
可惜……哥哥如果能拥我入怀就好了，他是那么阳光，知书达理，他的家庭一定不会像我一样那么麻烦，甚至还会帮助我、理解我，帮我处理好家庭关系。  
  
他要是我的男朋友该多好……  
  
不行，他这么优秀，我怎么配得上他呢？不能想不能想，我还是默默为他做数据吧。  
  
最近姐妹们开始刷起了#苏神泽世#的标签，他们都说，哥哥就像天神一样完美，为他买代言是天经地义的事，哥哥值得最好的，他值得所有人喜爱。  
  
的确，那么完美的人，笑起来那么单纯，就像天使一样，怎么会有人不喜欢他呢？、  
  
不喜欢他的人内心一定是阴暗的，悦心坚定的想着。  
  
可惜，这么完美的人，如果是我的就好了，如果他是我的……  
  
思绪纷飞，悦心依旧做着数据，和小姐妹一起巡逻，父母的事，就随他们去吧，生活里有哥哥就好了。  
  
可就在之后不久，一位大粉的消息传来，有一个cp粉居然把哥哥写成了站街女！是谁给她这么大的胆子？宛若天神般的哥哥就这么被玷污了，不可饶恕！哥哥只能是完美的样子！  
  
举报！必须举报！什么？居然还有性描写？那更好了，这种人就该消失！  
  
悦心积极参与大粉的联名举报活动，可心中的怒火完全平息不下来。  
  
凭什么？这个网站上居然还有那么多玷污哥哥的文章？！通通消失啊！这个网站太恶心了，全都消失吧！  
  
据说还有地方还有写哥哥的文章？哥哥只能是我的，他那么完美，怎么可能喜欢男的？  
  
同性恋去死！  
  
随着举报的热度在超话里慢慢增长，那些网站该墙的被墙，cp文该删的被删，悦心才觉得稍微解气了些。  
  
果然，有些东西就该消失，今天感觉自己更爱哥哥一些了呢。  
  
没想到啊，那些被删掉文章的人居然还敢骂哥哥？哥哥那么完美，他们只会写出碍人眼的东西！我的哥哥岂能让他们觊觎！  
  
悦心愤愤地在超话里刷着，看着哥哥精修过后的照片，缓缓地笑了。  
  
哥哥就是我的全世界，谁骂谁死，那些心理阴暗的人就该道歉，还想让哥哥道歉？他们不配。  
  
可是眼看着对抗哥哥、狙击哥哥代言的人越来越多，悦心终究开始慌了起来。  
  
哥哥，你要是知道我们做的，一定会理解我们的是吗。  
  
玉兰油和roseonly说要我们为哥哥冲销量……悦心扒拉着自己的零钱包，再看了看支付宝和微信的余额，心中越发戚然，为什么，我那么没用，我连支持哥哥都不行……  
  
还好有真果粒和开小灶，我应该可以勉强买个几箱，哥哥能够理解我的吧，毕竟，他有2400万粉丝呢。  
  
为什么为什么！销量居然还不够，甜粥说，可以开花呗支持哥哥……  
  
悦心咬了咬牙，作为一个虾仔，连这点觉悟都没有吗？  
  
今天为哥哥开了花呗呢，没有人比我更爱他了，如果，他是我的就好了。  
  
可是随着噩耗的再度传来，悦心终究失了力气，怎么会……  
  
哥哥那么好的人，怎么会被点名了呢？一定都是那些内心阴暗的人的错！哥哥没有错。什么偶像失格，都是假的！  
  
那个号一定是营销号！  
  
可是今天刷到227的人的一篇文章了，他们说，哥哥如果糊了，做回普通人他们会支持的，哥哥那么有才华、设计天赋那么棒，怎么样都会发光发亮的！  
  
如果做回普通人，我是不是可以离他更近一点了呢？  
  
哪怕是一点点也好啊，宛若天神的哥哥，他要是我的该多好啊。  
  
那就让他摔下来吧，悦心不无阴暗地想着。  
  
他成为普通人后，我来养着他，这样，他就是我的了。  
  
请一定、一定要糊啊！  
  
我的哥哥。


End file.
